Somewhere Over the Rainbow
by TheOneWhoCriesSilent
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan runs away from home and is now homeless, read on as she struggles to just...well...stay alive. And who is this mysterious man she always happens to see at the most horrible times.
1. Sweet Nothings Whispered In My Ears

**Summary: im not going to give you a summary :) because i have noooooo idea what this is :) just please give it a chance? PPPLLLLLLEEEAAASSSEEE??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AH, OOC, and.....well thats all i can think of at the moment.**

**"My name is Isabella Marie Swan, i have an interesting past. I would like to share it with you, care to listen? This is not for the feint hearted, nor the weak. I will divulge in you my secrets, if you promise me one thing, dont ever tell anyone what you are about to hear." -Prologue**

**Bella's POV**

**Song to listen to: Rangers, by A Fine Frenzy**

I pressed the little button repeatedly, though I know it did no good. "Come onnnn....." i growled impatiently under my breath. I glanced up at the hand sign that was lit red at the other end of the street. I huffed and gave up, backing up into the awaiting crowd around me that was growing every passing second. Some of them were glancing at their $100 wrist watches and tapping their polished shoes impatiently on the the cement. I rolled my eyes.

"This is ridiculous!" One of the men shouted. "I have an appointment that is five blocks away that starts in ONE minuet! I'm just crossing now and taking my chances!" He growled and stepped out onto the now busy street. Walking blindly into an awaiting death trap. A speeding car was coming down the street racing at about 150 mph, heading straight at the man!

"Look out!" I screamed and without thinking ran out into the middle of the street and pushed the man out of the way of the on coming car, toppling on top of him. I heard the screaming of the tires on the concrete as the man in the car stopped on the brakes. Wincing I covered my ears and quickly stood up and grabbed my backpack while running around the corner to watch at a safe distance, so as not to draw attention to myself.

"What the hell!?!?" Screamed the man i had just saved while slowly standing up and brushing the dirt off his expensive suit. I giggled because it had been practically ruined.

"What was that!?!" shouted the mystery man as he exited the car. "Your light was red, that means DO NOT CROSS!" he shouted, now merely inches away from the man. I had to admit, the man in the mystery car did look pretty spiffy, oh who am i kidding? He was handsome! I smiled, laughing silently to myself, a man had nearly been run over and i was thinking about how nice looking the man was who had just almost killed both of us! I shook my head at my insanity and went back to watching the argument between them.

"You were speeding! How would i know a car would just come barreling up to me and nearly run me over! If that lady hadent been there to save me i would be dead!....Speaking of that lady...where did she go?" He inquired while looking around in search for me.

The stunning man pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Look," The gorgeous man interjected. "Why don't we forget this whole mess, no harm, no foul?" He asked while holding out his hand to shake.

The man took it but still looked apprehensive. "What about the girl who saved me? She only looked to be about 15 years old! She may be hurt!" He exclaimed while braking the handshake.

I bit my lip nervously, they couldn't find me, I didn't want to draw attention to myself, the results may be catastrophic if they found out who i was. After all, Isabella Swam was still unfortunately "Kidnapped" down in Forks, Washington, wasn't she. But i had managed to hitchhike myself down to L.A. where i wandered the streets by night, and hid away in my sanctuary with my best friend Emmett**(A/N Ya Jacob would be more siuitble, but i like this better ;) Jacob will be in the story though, that much i know.)**which happened to be an old run down house in the middle of the forest with rotten floors and no running water. But we managed with both of our crushed dream money of going to college we were able to buy food and all the necessary needs for surviving. But today I chose to go food shopping and regretted it because i had just drawn the most attention to myself in the worst way possible, but i don't regret saving that mans life.

I took a pen and paper out of my backpack, which i carried with me everywhere. I scribbled out almost unintelligible onto the piece of paper, _I'm fine, don't try to find me. Your welcome. Have a nice life. _bunched up the piece of paper in my hands and hurled it at the man, hitting him squarely in the back of the head.

"Ouch!" He cried out and saw the piece of paper now laying on the ground at his feet. "What this?" He murmured mostly to himself and unfolded the crunched paper. He smiled softly and announced, "Well i think i have a guardian angel looking over me!" while handing the bronze haired man the paper.

They both smiled and looked around the crowd, once again trying to spot me. Giving up they bid each other goodbyes and left, the man which i fancied taking off in his car at a more notable spped rather than the 150 mph he was previously going.

Smiling I was about to turn around when a large hand clamped over my mouth and a gruff voice whispered in my ear, his breath reeking of alcohaol. "Your coming with us." then i was draged off to an awaiting car.

**OOOO HAHAHA CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY! SO CLICKY CLICKY CLICKY THAT REVIEW BUTTON!**

**oh haha i realized that my title for this chapter fit the ending perfectly! and i just named this chapter that for suspense, then ended it like this without even realizing the match! Isnt that weiiird?!?!**

**oh, and im stopping because it is storming out and i don want to damage the computer! lol**


	2. Sock It to Me

**Haha, yeahhhhh I'm updating! surprising? i think so! lol but this is a short chappy cuz i only have 20 minuets to write lol!**

**Song to listen to: Lifesize By: A Fine Frenzy**

**Bellas Pov**

I was silent the whole way, i knew where we were going. We always went here when i had an "appointment." I frowned in disgust.

The car stopped. To say it stopped gracefully was a straight out lie. The vehicle suddenly stopped moving and my neck was snapped painfully forward against the seat belt. Sometimes i really hate inertia!

Still frowning i was dragged out of the car and into the now familiar empty alleyway which had an empty crevice on the side which was covered by a simple cloth that led to a pub, and there wasn't really a single thing that went on in there that was legalized. Catch my drift?

"Wheres our money?" His gruff voice growled at me as the expensive looking car drove away, most likely to preform the bad deeds these thugs had been assigned to.

I owed them $200. Big whoopdi-doo..... I had already spent all that money on food shoping two weeks ago and had finished it off today before the acedent. Emmett ate a lot.

"I-I don't have it." I whispered brokenly with my head hanging down.

He growled and punched me forcefully in the stomach. Gasping I fell to my knees and awaited my punishment.

The man whos name i had yet to learn kicked me in the head to finish his assignment and bent down to me.

"I'll leave you with that as a reminder of what might happen to you next time you don't give us the money." The disgusting man seethed and prowled into the pub. Awaiting his next helpless victim in the game of money and drugs.

I stood up slowly, checking if anythings was broken. Nope. But my head was throbbing painfully and i leaned down to the ground to grab my backpack. Only I realized I had left in the thugs car. "Gosh darn it!" growling I kicked the brick wall next to me. Kicking it had seemed so tempting at the time but now I was hoping around on one foot grumbling under my breath words up until now I never knew had existed.

I slowly made my way home. Emmett was going to have a feild day when I told him the days events.

As i rounded the corner I heard the rustling of cloth and peaked back to see the strange colored hair man in which had been the man who nearly killed the other expesivly dressed man. I gasped as I saw he was talking to the thug that had just asulted me! Not wanting to have anything els to do with them both I quickly limped away.

**I'm sorry but i must stop there :) sorry its so short :(**


End file.
